to the eyes of kiyoko shimizu
by ahotaku
Summary: Sawamura Daichi. He'd always been very caring and kindhearted to everyone. He's sweet and always considers everyone's feelings. He's different from everybody else. She knows that. She can see it. He's different. He stands out. To the eyes of one Kiyoko Shimizu.


**Note**: because i ship sawamura/kiyoko for weird reasons. i just love seeing them interact with each other.

_x_

**title**: to the eyes of kiyoko shimizu  
**subcategory**: haikyuu!  
**language**: english  
**rating**: k+  
**genre**: romance, humor  
**universe**: canon, kind of au because of plot changes  
**type**: drabble-ish?  
**published on**: 2014, 28th July

_x_

Sawamura Daichi. He'd always been very caring and kindhearted to everyone. He's sweet and always considers everyone's feelings. He's different from everybody else. She knows that. She can see it. He's different. He stands out. To the eyes of one Kiyoko Shimizu.

::

**his smiles**

The first time they met, he had that smile on his face. The way he introduced himself in front of class, and how their eyes met. You couldn't spot any signs of sadness or anything negative. He's always so optimistic. Kiyoko _knew_ just by looking at his face. He always has this vibe around him that makes you smile as well. His happiness is so contagious. And Kiyoko wanted to be infected.

::

**his awkwardness**

It was when he first talked to her, asking her that he needed help for the exams. He said that _he's not doing well_. It was kinda cute, actually. For Kiyoko, that is. His eyes were pleading and a pink blush painted his tanned face; as if he was embarrassed to ask. _He's_ adorable, too. So adorable Kiyoko was tempted to hug him tight. With those kinds of eyes he has, Kiyoko couldn't say no to the offer._  
_

::

**his laziness**

During their tutoring sessions, he would fall asleep constantly and Kiyoko would try to shake him to wake up, but he'd just mutter something about his favorite food or about too much homework. Kiyoko would stifle her laughter. Sometimes, he'd start snoring so Kiyoko had no choice but to make him sleep in the living room, wrapping him with a soft blanket.

::

**his kindness**

After their third month at school, they happened and coincidentally passed by a kid named Sugawara. He has light-colored hair and a distinct mole just beside his left eye. They found him beaten up near a dark corner, crying and sniffling. And he made friends with the poor guy. Kiyoko was in awe. He was too kind for his own good. And that was when Kiyoko knew that he was naturally like that.

::

**his athleticism**

When the three of them were eating lunch together, he mentioned about wanting to play volleyball and joining the varsity team. Kiyoko had sputtered and was shocked about the news that he played a sport. He didn't really look like he did. But looks can deceive, perhaps. He said that he used to play volleyball in junior high, and he wants to continue it this year. The way he reacted made her and Sugawara laugh.

::

**his persuasiveness**

He forced her to become _his _manager when they turn third year. When he becomes captain. Kiyoko was shocked. But he made her say yes. He even dragged Sugawara and made him say that he will become the team setter. She would have had declined but the face he made was too irresistible, she couldn't refuse the offer. After that, they joined the team. Her being assistant and him being a starter.

::

**his sense of humor**

When he makes jokes about things, she really laughs. She will laugh like she had never laughed before. She didn't know if what he says were really funny or because of the weird faces he makes. It never failed to leave a smile on her face. Sometimes, her face would get so red she couldn't breathe and she will cry from laughter. He was just that funny. Even Sugawara thought so.

::

**his determination**

On their first game against a rival school, he had done everything he could do. He gets bossed around and he gets bossy too. Even the coach himself said that he has the potential of being a good leader. Kiyoko saw it too, his eyes and the fire that fuels up on every strike he sends to the other side of the court. And his smirks and grins every time he looks at their score. It made her feel proud, for some reason.

::

**his efforts**

On Valentine's day, he asked her to be his date. He gave her roses and heart-shaped chocolates. He acted gentlemanly and sweet to her, as if he wasn't like that _everyday_. He carried her bag the whole day and would help her hold her books. And he even tied up her hair, even though it looked really bad. But she kept it that way, because she didn't want him to feel sad that she didn't appreciate it.

::

**his immaturity**

During summer break, he'd call her when he said he's bored. Sometimes, he'd call Sugawara and ask him to get ice cream with him. And Kiyoko tags along. Most of the time, it was summer camp with the whole team. Yes, the bugs and everything, but it was fun. And his ghost stories that he thinks were actually scary were absolutely adorable. And he needed her help to pack his things up, because he can be quite messy.

::

**his jealousy**

When they were second years, a buzzed-head kid arrived and yelled that he wanted to join the team. When he laid his eyes on her, he fell in love. His name's Tanaka Ryuunosuke. He compliments her every time and would squeal and dance whenever he's around her. Kiyoko is friendly with him, nonetheless. Him, though, he keeps her away from him most of the time, but he still stays kind to Tanaka. But with a bitter face.

::

**his confidence**

He asked her to be his girlfriend at the end of the first semester. She could have had said no because there were better girls for him out there. But he was so determined to be her boyfriend that she shut her mouth. He said that she was worth it enough for him and she was everything to him. She was special and she always holds a special part of his heart. And she couldn't say no. Not to him. Because she felt the same way.

::

**his thoughtfulness**

Ever since he asked her to be his girlfriend, he's been waking her earlier than she's supposed to wake up. Say her alarm goes off on 6 AM, but he wakes her up during 5:30. It's not really a hassle, but in Kiyoko's part, she feels guilty for making him do this and become his task. It's not mandatory but he insisted. Because he said that he needed his manager to be prepared for the day and stay beautiful for him.

::

**his protectiveness**

Their relationship was a secret for a whole year, but when they were third year, they opened up to the team. Especially with more members that joined; Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya, Tsukishima and the others. Their team developed and improved greatly, despite the great losses in the previous years. Both of them talked about it and they both agreed to admit it to everyone. But when they did, Hinata said he already knew because it was kind of obvious. Kiyoko blushed but shrugged it off. Tanaka was heartbroken but continued to praise Kiyoko as he usually does. He didn't mind, though. As long as she was his.

::

**his loyalty**

There may be a lot of girls who talk and flirt with him a lot but he always turns them down. He tells them that he's not _interested_. But he's already taken. Even if some of them think he's turned gay because of the boys' volleyball club, he doesn't care because he knows that he's with her. And he's happy with that. Only the boys know, and that's already enough. Kiyoko may get jealous because of the constant swarm of girls surrounding him, but he told her not to worry because his _one and only one _will be her.

::

"Kiyoko-chan, why him of all people?"

The dark-haired girl smiled at the question, looking down at her hands. A tiny blush spread on her pale white cheeks, making her look flushed. "Because... he's _Daichi_. Sawamura-_san_. Daichi-kun. Dai-_chan_. He's everything to me. He's special. And he's worth it. And he thinks the same way about me, too. Because in my eyes, as Kiyoko Shimizu, he is my other half; my dear soulmate." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and the blush grew deeper.

_x_

❝It's not yet the end, but there's always happily ever after.❞

_the end_,

.

.

.

for now


End file.
